This Was The Day
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: Today was the day. He had graduated from high school two days ago. He had his passport in hand and a big suitcase trailing behind him as he ran to catch his one o'clock flight to America. What was he doing? Fabian Rutter was going to find the love of his life, Nina Martin! Still don't know how the ratings work!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second story that I am starting. I hope this one is not bad! Enjoy!

Chapter One

Today was the day. He had graduated from high school two days ago. He had his passport in hand and a big suitcase trailing behind him as he ran to catch his one o'clock flight to America. Out of breath, he took his seat next to a snoring man and a complaining child. As the plane started raising higher and higher into the air, his eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier! An annoying beeping sound filled his ears about half an hour later, rousing him from his deep and somewhat peaceful slumber. Digging his laptop from his carry-on, getting annoyed by the loud beeping, he slung the lid open and saw a video chat from Amber. She had come back the last year of their high school years to join her best friends on graduation day. It took a lot of persuading to Mr. Millington but he soon agreed. Answering the call, he groaned out a frustrated "WHAT?!"  
"Fabian Rutter, don't you take that tone with me! Why in the world did you run off without telling anyone where you were going? You just left a note on the table telling us to not worry about you. Now start talking! Where are you?" Amber rambled all at once. Fabian almost had to have her repeat herself. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes and glaring at the child beside him, who was currently crying for his mother, Fabian took a deep breath and questioned the blonde glaring at him through the computer screen. "Do I have to?" "Well, if you don't hurry, then everyone will be back from cleaning out their lockers at the school and I would be sure that they would love to know where you have gone. Now start talking!" Amber threatened.  
"Ok, ok." Taking another deep breath, he began to explain himself to Amber. "I snuck off to go find Nina in America. This has been my plan since we have first found out she was not coming back." Fabian looked at Amber, who has a look that said 'Awh, how cute! I wish someone would do that for me!' After a minute or two, Amber replied to everything that Fabian had told her. "Alright, I will not tell anyone. For now! I will leave you to do that. Be careful! And Fabian!", Fabian looked at Blonde, who was giving the most serious look he had ever seen from her. "Yes Amber?", He questioned. "Bring her home! I miss my best friend!" Amber exclaimed with a hopeful look on her face. "Trust me Amber, I will do everything I have to do to bring her back to us!" He reassured her.  
"Good. Now go get her... I have to go, everyone his here. Remember what I said!", she reminded him. "I will. Bye Amber". He shut his computer off, grabbed his pillow and leaned back in the not so comfortable seat. Just then the young child cried out in fear. "This is going to be a long ride!" Fabian muttered to himself, allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The smell of bacon frying awoke the young blonde haired girl. She leapt from the bed and raced down the stairs taking two at a time until her feet his the floor at the bottom. Rushing into the kitchen she ran into her gray haired grandmother.  
"Morning Gran!", she exclaimed, kissing the old woman on her cheek going to grab a plate from the cabinet to scoop some of the delicious food onto it.  
"Good Morning Nina! How did you sleep?", The woman wondered while handing some bacon and eggs to her bubbly granddaughter.  
"Not so good! I kept having nightmares about the wreck.", Nina muttered while grabbing a pancake and drenching it in syrup. When Nina was a little girl at the age of six, her and her parents were going to an aquarium so Nina would stop asking to go. "Mommy! What kind of fishies will be there at the big fish museum?", The young girl questioned. Laughing at her daughter a little, Michelle answered Nina. "There will be a Shark, some jellyfish and regular fish Nina." Nina could barely stay in her seat she was so excited. She unbuckled her seat belt and started jumping around the back seat. Nina's father, Mark, turned around to tell her to sit down. When he turned around, the last thing he saw a eightteen wheeler coming at him, head-on.  
Shaking her head a little, Nina cleared the memory from her brain. But she could not stop the tears from falling down her face onto her shirt.  
"Oh, Nina! Honey, calm down! It's ok, dear. It's ok!" Gran comforted her granddaughter while she cried into her shoulder.  
Not two seconds later, in walked Nina's boyfriend Matthew. Gran thought Matthew was ok, but he was no Fabian. The young boy had never left her memory. She wondered what he was doing right now.  
"Nina, sweetheart, what's wrong? What's the matter?" Matthew questioned, looking at his broken girlfriend, who was now quietly sobbing. Nina dried her eyes and looked up at him and croaked out, "My parents. I had the dream again Matt!" Burying her head back into Matthew's chest while she started shaking.  
Matt picked up her head making her look at him while he made goofy faces at her trying to get her to react to him. When she finally did, he kissed her forehead telling her everything would be alright. He then grabbed a plate, while scooping some breakfast onto it and taking his seat next to Nina.  
As Nina's Gran watched them goof around together, she could not help but think that Nina did not need him. He acted all good and nice around her but when he and Nina were alone, he would get jealous and try to tell her what to do. She was so much happier with Fabian. The door bell rang, breaking Gran out of her train of thought.  
"I'll get it!", Nina exclaimed rushing to the door once her eyes had returned to her normal color and were not so red anymore. Gran heard a gasp and a very quiet voice say a name that she never thought would come off of her granddaughter's lips again.  
"Fabian."

Well, there it is. Let me know if it is good or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fabian."  
Sure enough, there stood the young man on her front porch of her gran's home. Her first love. Her mind drifted into a day dream from back at Anubis.

"Are you sure we are not going to get caught?", Nina asked Fabian, who was currently leading her through the wood in the dark.

"Nins", Fabian replied to her question. "Trust me. Nobody is going to catch us out here. It's Midnight!"  
"That's what I'm afraid of.", Nina muttered to herself, hopeing Fabian would not hear.  
"Nina, look at me!" Nina stared into the deep blue eyes of her boyfriend of two years. She was scared that they were going to get caught by someone and get in trouble or something.  
"Everything will be ok. I am right here. Nothing or nobody will bother you while I am by your side."  
"You promise?", the still troubled Nina questioned, looking around to make sure they were alone.  
"I promise."  
Fabian could still see the conflict in her eyes so he bent down and kissed the side of her mouth, making her smile. She giggled and brightened almost instantly. Suddenly, Fabian saw a sneaky look appear on Nina's face.  
"Nina Martin. Don't you dare!"  
Before he even finished that sentence, Nina ran off having Fabian chase her. It was their game. Fabian was very familiar with the woods and knew where everything was, so he took a short cut to where Nina was heading and hid behind a tree. Nina soon ran closer and closer, until she stopped and leaned against the tree Fabian was hiding behind. He soon popped around, taking her by surprise and rapped her in his strong arms, spinning her around.  
"Fabian Rutter, you put me down this instant!", Nina demanded while twisting and turning, trying to escape his arms.  
"Put you down you say? Ok!" He then pretended like he was going to drop her. She squealed, turning around in his arms and had a death grip on his neck, trying not to hit the ground.  
"Fabes I didn't mean it. Please!" Fabian took one look into his girlfriend's beautiful green eyes, and he was under her power. He gently sat her feet on the ground and listened to the crickets singing in the back ground. It was like their own personal concert just for them. Fabian brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and looked into her eyes.  
"Nina, I love you so much it hurts! Did you know that?" After nodding her head a little, mesmerized by his words, he continued. "I love you so much that I can't sleep at night. I can't eat either. All I do is sit up and think you and the future that we hope for. I know that tomorrow we all leave to go home for summer, but I will do everything that I can to make it to America to see you!" Nina was in tears after hearing him pour out his heart to her. In a shaking voice, she replied as loud as she physically could.  
"I love you too. With all my heart!"  
With the biggest smile in the world, Fabian put his index finger under her chin, raised it up and kissed her. He put as much love as he could into that kiss, same as her.

That was the last day she had seen Fabian Rutter, that is until he turned up on her front porch just a matter of seconds ago.  
"Fabian, what are you doing here?", Nina questioned while running into his arms. He just rapped his strong arms around her and held her. That is until Matthew came around the corner.  
"Babe, who is at the door?"  
Fabian looked up to see a tall guy about six feet and two hundred pounds. He had blonde hair and A Beetles shirt on. He was glaring right at Fabian. "If looks could kill.", He thought to himself.  
" Oh, yeah. Matthew, this is Fabian. Fabian, this is my boyfriend, Matthew. "  
With those five words, his world came crashing down around him. He thought Nina would always wait for him. After all, he was her first love!  
"Sup man?", Matt questioned, gripping Fabian's hand a little too tight. This guy reminded him of Eddie.  
"Nothing much. Just flew in to see Nina here. Haven't seen her since the end of our sophomore year at the academy." As he looked at Matt, he realized his glare had not loosened up a bit. "Well then. Two can play at that game!" Fabian thought to himself as he sent a glare back Matt's way.  
"Come in, come in!", Nina motioned him into the house, almost bouncing off the walls. Laughing at his ex-girlfriend, Fabian took one step into the house and could not believe his own eyes. He had never seen a house like it before. He was amazed.  
"So Fabian.", Nina started. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
Before he could answer, he heard the pitter patter of feet running around the house. It soon approached the living room. In ran Gran.  
"Out of my way Mitchell!", Gran shouted pushing Nina onto the couch and Matthew onto the floor, too busy trying to get to Fabian to remember Matt's name.  
"It's Matthew!", he groaned, hating when people said his name wrong.  
"Don't care!" When she finally got to Fabian, she ran into his arms and could not let him go. "Fabian! It is so nice to see you! Come to get Nina back?"  
Matthew then had a very confused look on his face, while Nina was blushing and Fabian was stuttering for something to say. "What do you mean 'get Nina back'?", he questioned, obviously very confused.  
Gran brightened almost instantly. "Well you see Matthew...", making sure to call him by the right name this time. She would not want him to burst into tears... again! "Nina and Fabian were high school sweethearts for the years that Nina was there. Then she suddenly didn't want to go back to that school, and broke it off with Fabian. Which I do not understand why! Who would break anything off with him?"  
As Gran rambled on and on, Fabian could see that this was going to be a long trip to America. He just hope that he succeeds in his goal for coming here. Lost in thought, he is broken out by Gran.  
"I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
"I asked where you were staying for the time that you will be here In America.", Gran repeated herself.  
"Oh, well no where yet. I just got off the plane and came straight here. Nina had given our friend her address so that she could write to her. So I got it from her."  
"Oh well, you could stay here with us couldn't he Nina? Oh, it would just be so much fun!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matthew giving Nina a look and mouthing 'NO' to her over and over again. He took a chance and knew that he would hear all about it for his decision later.  
"Sure. I would love to." Fabian saw Nina grin and Gran break out into the biggest smile that he had ever seen in his life! He looked to the right, and saw Matthew giving him the meanest look he had ever seen in his life.  
"Well, this will be the best trip ever! I hope." Fabian thought to himself as he looked into Nina's beautiful green eyes. They looked the same as they did two years ago.

Well that is it for this chapter! Hope to have the next one up within a couple of days. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fabian grabbed his bags and followed Gran into the back room. Nina started to follow, until she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back. She turned around to see an angry look on Matthew's face. "Oh no!" Nina thought. She knew what was coming next. "Matt, please let go." Nina kept trying to get Matthew to release her arm. He jerked her to him and grabbed both of her upper arms.

"I thought I told you that you had to tell me every relationship you have ever been in!" He squeezed her arms, making bruises that would surely be there tomorrow.

"I did tell you about Fabian. You just must have forgotten!", Nina squeaked out, not liking the feeling of pain that was running through her body at that moment. He released her, throwing her backwards, making her fall over the back of the couch. He walked around to the front and saw his girlfriend on the ground, in pain from where she landed on her wrist.

"You calling me a liar?", he questioned her, lifting her off of the ground by the front of her shirt balling it up into his fist. He had a scary look in the eyes. What had happened to the boy she met at the fair last year? The boy who was cute and shy? This was not him. He started telling her what to do about six months ago,and started hitting her about three months ago, when she got the attention of a boy at the mall. When they got back home, Gran was gone. She asked Matthew what was wrong. She turned around and a hand collided with the cheek in the form of a hard slap. He just never stopped hitting her.

"No, honey. Of course not! I must have not told you. I am so sorry!" Nina wanted to change the subject as fast as she could. She did not like this Matthew, so if she got him off subject he would quit.

"Nina? Nina!", came a voice out of the back room. Matthew released Nina and threw he back. She got herself calmed down as fast as she could, then Fabian walked into the room with Gran right behind him. "What is going on here?" Gran could tell something was wrong with her granddaughter.

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving. Later Nins." Kissing her cheek, Matthew walked out of the house. Gran and Fabian both looked at Nina.

"I am just going to brush my teeth and go take a nap. Thanks for the breakfast Gran. Love you!" Kissing her cheek she walked out of the room. Fabian was about to walk after her when Gran grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Fabian wait! I need to talk to you about something." Suddenly interested, he listened to every word she said. "I don't want to alarm you, but Nina has trouble sleeping in the night. She will scream and somebody will have to wake her up. I think it has something to do with Matthew. That boy is no good, I just know it." Fabian nodded his head, understanding what she was saying and asking.

"Of course I will be there for her Mrs. Martin."

"Oh honey, call me Gran. You are like family now!"

"Ok Gran." Fabian waited for the rest of the day for Nina to come out of her room to talk to her. She never came. Later that night, Fabian changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. It was three o'clock in the morning when he heard the loudest ear piercing scream he had ever heard in his life. "Nina!", he whispered to himself. He shot up out of the bed and ran down the hall. He threw open her door and looked at the screaming wad of sheets on the bed. Nina was struggling to break free from them.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!"

Fabian ran over and shook her till she awoke. When her eyes opened, she took one look at Fabian and wrappe her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt. He kissed her forehead whispering comforting things into her ear.

"It's alright sweetheart. Let it out. It's alright, it's alright!"

When she calmed down Fabian looked down at her.

"Nina, what is that bruise on your arm?"

Thats it for that chapter. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So sorry that I have not posted anything in a few weeks. I have been very busy and had no time. Well here is the chapter. Don't forget to give me your ideas. Tell all your friends! :)

"Nina, what is thet bruise on your arm?" She was frozen in her spot. She could not speak no matter how hard she tried. 'Come on Nina,talk! Talk! Say something!", she told myself. After a while she finally got up enough nerve to say something.

"I uh.. fell! Down the stairs one day when my Gran was not home. My dog had been at the vet this week and I fell over her and fell down when she was here. The bruise was really bad so it is still here. It did not happen that long ago. Trust me!" Fabian gave her a look of belief and dropped the subject.

"Are you sure that you are ok?", He questioned her before he left. She nodded her head and he sighed deeply. "Alright. If you need anything I am right down the hall. Ok?" She nodded her head once again and he got up and started to leave the room."

"Wait!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Will you please stay here with me till I fall asleep?" He was suprised that she had just asked him that question. He wanted despreately to go back to bed. He took one look at her and looked at the innocent look on her face when she looked at him.

He nodded and pulled up her computer chair beside her bed and sat down onto and grabbed her small hand that was reaching for him. He sat and looked down at the blonde haired girl with her hair spread out over her pillow. He listened to the deep breathing as she slipped deeper and deeper into sleep. He could not believe that he was here in America holding the hand of his ex girlfriend that he was still in love with. He wondered if she could ever feel the same way.

He saw that she was asleep so he got up to leave the room. Before he left, he turned around and bent down to kiss her forehead. He walked out of the room and shut the door after him. He did not see her with a smile on her face from where he kissed her though.

"Morning Mrs. Martin." Fabian called down the hall. The old woman turned around with a spatula in her hand and gave the brunette a very evil look. He quickly corrected himself,"Good morning Gran." She smiled to herself and turned back around to the chocolate chip pancakes that were being made at that moment.

"Morning Fabian. How did you sleep last night? Did Nina wake up any last night?" By the look on his face, she knew that her Granddaughter had done it once again. Fabian opened his mouth to speak, when a bubbly voice came singing down the stairs. Fabian turned his attention to the hallway. Nina was jumping around in her Taylor Swift shirt and her puppy dog pajama shorts before she climbed onto the railing and slid all the way down. She ran into the kitchen and ran up to her Gran.

"Good morning Gran!"

"Good morning Darling! And how many times do I have to tell you to quit sliding down that railing?" She smacked her Granddaughter's bottom as she went on by. She giggled and ran to Fabian and wrapped him into a hug. "Good morning Fabian!" He laughed at how excited she could get over the smallest things. "Thank you for staying with me last night until I fell asleep!"

"You're welcome.", he whispered back. She pulled back whenever she heard a voice that scared her very much.

"Well, look what we have here! How sweet!"

'So fake.' Nina thought to herself. She turned to see Matthew looking at her with a smirk on his face. She was frozen in her spot when he gave a look to Fabian of pure hatred. He then proceeded to walk up to the cabinet and grab a plate and scooped some pancakes onto, kissing Gran's cheek on the way. Fabian looked at the woman just in time to see her wipe the cheek off with a disgusted look on her face. He chuckled to himself and turned around to see Nina still frozen. He had no idea what she was afraid of. But he made it his mission to find out.

"Hey babe." Matthew leaned over to kiss her cheek. She pulled back a little and turned her head. He made sure that no one was looking then leaned in towards her ear. "You WILL pay for that later."

Fabian noticed that she just got a scared look on her face. He wondered what scared her. I could not be anything that Matt said, right?

Fabian was going down the hall on check on Nina. After breakfast, she was acting really weird. Gran had left to go to the grocery store when Matt said that they should go to her room because he had to tell her something, she got a really weird look on her face as if she was... afraid. He was about to pass her room when her heard a bang on the wall. A groan pierced the air, along with a weak voice saying, "Matt, please stop. Please!" He pressed his ear against the door and heard soft crying that he knew was coming from Nina. he listened for a few more moments until he heard a scream. He threw open to door to see Matthew sitting on Nina's back pulling her hands behind her back. Fabian saw Matthew punch Nina and that was the end of it. He was seeing red and was ready to go in for the kill.

He ran up and threw Matthew onto the ground and punched him in the nose, making it give a crunching sound that was satisfying for him. He instantly felt small shaking hands on his arm begging for him to stop.

"Fabian! Fabian! Please stop. He is not worth it! Please!"

Fabian got up and looked at his ex girlfriend, then back to the monster that she called her boyfriend. "You better get out of this house right now before I call the cops!" Matthew did not move, as if he challenging Fabian. "Get out now!"

Matthew left the room and out of the house. Fabian felt a light weight lean onto him and then down. He looked to his side just in time to see Nina sink down to the ground. He grabbed her and slowly made his way to the ground with her in his arms. When they had reached the floor Nina let it all go. He held her while she cried and told him everything that matthew had ever done to her. He moved her into his lap and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Nina, sweetheart, I need you to calm down so I can ask you something." He heard her take a few breaths and try to quit sniffeling. When she was only whimpering, he began to ask her his question. He rubbed her back soothingly while he tried to be calm enough to ask her the question. "Nina... has he every forced you to do anything you do not want to do?" He heard a gasp and then her head shaking side to side.

He felt so much relief from just that answer. He just held her then whispered soothing things into her ear until she fell asleep. He laid her in her bed then closed the door.

Gran came home from the grocery store and saw the look on Fabian's face. He wanted to say something so bad, but he thought that it should be Nina's decision to tell her. When Gran called dinner it was only her and Fabian. Nina would not come down. After dinner Fabian went upstairs to check on her. He cracked open the door to see her still asleep. She was shaking from either being scared or cold, but he did not know which one. Maybe both. She was on her stomach with her head facing him, gripping her pillow like it was a life line. He grabbed her duvet and pulled it up to her shoulders. He bent down a placed a kiss on her temple while whispering, "Goodnight."

Later that night, Fabian was laying in bed dead asleep when he heard the creaking of the bedroom door. He opened his eyes to see a long blonde haired girl with fuzzy kitten pajama pants on, standing like she was a five year old in trouble for eating a cookie before dinner, in his doorway.

"Nins. What is it? What's the matter?" She kind of stood awkwardly in the door way, until she croaked out a sentence.

"I had a nightmare." Fabian felt to bad for her. What had happened to his bubbly, adventurous, always giggling girlfriend? He wanted her back. Nina did not deserve any of this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no, then added a 'Maybe tomorrow.' She suddenly got a nervous look on her face and Fabian wondered what he had done wrong.

"Can I sleep with you?", she asked in a hurry. He about didn't even hear what she said. He looked at her just to make sure that she was being serious. The tears on her face were enough to convince him.

"Of course." He scooted over on the bed to let her lay down. She got into the bed and laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight Fabian. And thanks for covering me up earlier." She had secretly been awake the whole time, she just did not want to come down to face her Gran and hear her say 'I told you so!' He covered her up and then kissed her cheek. 'What is up with him?' She thought. 'Does he still like me like I like him?'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I am so sorry that I have been a while. School started back and then I have been sick. I hope you guys are not mad at me. So to make up for it, guess what I have. AN UPDATE! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from House of Anubis

Fabian's POV

I woke up the next morning on my stomach with a little pressure on my back. I turned my head to catch a glimpse of blond curly hair on my shoulder. I suddenly remembered that Nina had a nightmare last night and asked to sleep with me. I heard a groan in my ear and instantly knew that she was waking up.

"Morning Nina." She looked around the room confused until a look of remembrance came across her face.

"Morning Fabian." She wrapped her arms tighter around my body so she was hugging me from behind. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here last night."

"You're welcome." She got off of my back and let me up off of the bed. I told her I was going downstairs and then proceeded to do so. I walked into the kitchen to see Gran sitting at the counter reading the paper. She looked up to see me come into the room and smiled at me.

"Good morning hun. How did you sleep?" When she did not see the dark circles under my eyes, she knew that Nina had not woken up the night before.

Before I could answer her, I heard skipping coming from upstairs then someone sliding down the pole of the stairs. She plopped down at the bottom and walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Morning Gran!" She kissed her grandmother and looked around the kitchen really funny. "Uh, Gran? Why is there no food anywhere?", Nina asked with a really cute and confused look on her face.

"Oh, darling. I was thinking that you and Fabian could go out and get something to eat at that diner across town." I saw Nina instantly brighten and look towards me. She started jumping up and down and ran to hug her gran. Nina never got out much so, when she did it was always an exciting time for her.

"Only on one condition!", Gran added in. Nina stopped and a frown appeared on her face. "You tell me what happened with Matthew and you also tell me as to why I found my granddaughter and her ex boyfriend in the same bed asleep last night.

Nina and I both froze, not saying a word. She looked at me with a look as if it was saying, "Oh crap! We're busted!" She turned back to her Gran and tried to speak. A lone tear found its way sliding down her face.

"Gran...", Nina croaked out. Her grandmother reached out and wrapped her into a hug. I felt as if I was intruding and should leave.

"Fabian, I had my hand on the door knob to walk out of the house to give them some privacy when I heard my name being spoken in the most calm and sad tone I had ever heard. When I turned around I saw my beautiful ex girlfriend with tear stained cheeks and red eyes walking right for me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and held on as if she would never let go.

It was the hardest thing in the world to try to move her while she was upset, so I placed my arm under her knees and picked her up. I brought her over to the couch and sat her onto my lap while her Gran sat beside us. Nina sat up, took a shaky breath, looked into her grandmother's eyes and started to speak.

By the time that Nina was done telling the story, her and her Gran both had tears streaming down their faces. It was my mission from now on to protect this girl from any dangers in the world. I would risk my life for her.

* Later That Day *

Nina and I had just gotten back from the diner when she was trying to wrestle me down to the ground in her Gran's kitchen. She jumped onto my back and started to beat on my back playfully.

"Nice try Nina, but you are not going to take me down! You don't weigh anything!" When I said that, I felt her grip loosen up and her jump off my back. When I turned around, she was looking at me with her big eyes and looking upset. "What's wrong love?" Yes I still call her love. Even though we are not dating, I still love her!

"You don't have to lie Fabian. Me jumping on you was probably the only way I would have been able to take you down. I am such a fat girl. Every other girl is way more skinnier than me. Even Matthew would tell me that." There it is. That sick feeling in my stomach.

"Love, why does Matthew know how much you weigh?" She avoided looking at me. I grabbed her face and turned her so she was looking at me with her sad eyes.

"Matthew used to make me stand on a scale in front of him every three days and he would make fun of my weight. I never get to eat when he is around. He takes all of my food and tells me that I am a fat, worthless pig who needs to loose weight so he would not be embarrassed of me!"

By now she was full out crying. I grabbed her and pulled her into my embrace. How could someone do something so horrible to a girl who was so perfect. "Love, look at me!", I demanded. She pulled her head up to look me into the eyes.

"That guy is the most stupid guy in the world. You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. You are just the perfect size and I could not love you any less. You are the perfect girl and anyone who does not see that is an idiot!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" She looked down and bit her lip. When she looked up, I kissed the side of her mouth that she was not abusing her perfect lip with. She looked at me with a surprise look and then just shook her head! She pulled me into a hug and just stayed there.

* Two Weeks Later *

Nina was chasing me around the house. She has healed a little more in the past two weeks that I would have thought possible. I was so proud of her. She finally caught me and wrestled me down to the ground in her Gran's kitchen. She sat on my stomach and started laughing. She instantly stopped and just looked at me. She caught her breath. The next thing that happened, I would never have guessed would happen again. She bent her head down and her lips instantly collided with mine.

It has been so long that I had actually forgotten what her kiss felt like. I missed it so much. When she pulled back, she just looked me in the eye. Then I heard those three words I never though I would ever hear again.

"I still love you Fabian."

* There you go. Sorry I have been so long. I have had school just start back and I am finally back on track. Updates may not be as often as they used to be but bare with me! *


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thank you guys so much! I am so happy and putting all of the negativity behind me! ? Before we start, I would like to thank you all for all of the support through this story! Thanks! Once again, I am really sorry about the comment thing. I just did not think that you guys liked the story anymore. As long as I keep getting your feed back, we will not have a goal again. Alright on to the story.

- Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters!

Fabian's POV

I could live in this dream forever. Cause that is all it is right? A dream? I reached down a pinched myself on the side. Ow! Nope. Not dreaming! I could not believe it. My ex girlfriend just kissed me and told me she still loved me. Suddenly, Gran came walking into the house. She saw Nina sitting on my stomach. She tilted her head, threw her hands up in the air and commented, "I don't want to know!", while leaving the room.

Nina and I looked at each other and laughed for a moment. She got up off of my body and helped me up. While I stood up, I could see in her eyes that she really did still have feelings for me. I wrapped her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed my lips once again. When she pulled away, she started laughing at me. I did not even care that she was laughing at the goofy look on my face. I had my girlfriend back!

Nina's POV

Later that day, I started to feel regret. I had just broke up with Matthew. Why in the world did I kiss Fabian and just get back into a relationship a few days later. Speaking if Fabian.  
I felt the couch dip beside me and laid my head on the shoulder of the person beside me. A couple of minutes later the person spoke, "Love, why are you crying?" I touched my eye and realized I was indeed crying.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that he is going to come back. When he finds out about us, he is going to kill me. I don't know what to do Fabian. I don't want to put my Gran through this. I don't know what to do!" When had my life become so difficult? I laid my head into the crook of his neck and cried. I don't remember much, because I blacked out ten minutes later.

Fabian's POV

Once Nina was finally asleep, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her down and pulled her duvet up to her middle back since she turned over when I laid her down. I kissed her head and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I was going down the stairs when I saw her Gran looking at me from the kitchen.

"Yes Gran?" She shook her head while smiling at me. She came over to the living room and pulled me down onto the couch.

"Listen boy," I nodded my head for her to continue. "I raised that little girl from the time that she was about 5 years old. I love her like my daughter. I know when something is going on with her, and I know what it was. I read her diary. Promise me that you will protect my little girl like you would protect your mother!" I nodded my head once again.

"I promise Gran. She is my life. I would never let anything happen to her." I hugged her then went to bed. I walked into my room to see Nina in fuzzy bunny pajama pants and a purple tank top curled up in my bed. I laughed a little and got ready for bed. I crawled in when all of a sudden I heard a cell phone go off. I looked over to the night stand to see Nina's phone going off. I grabbed it and types in her passcode, 0824, to read the text message that had just appeared onto the screen.

'So, think that you could really get away from me? Big Mistake! I am coming for you and British boy. You will regret it!'

Good luck! I would like to see you try to get to my girlfriend and I. Go right ahead and try!

Nina's POV

Waking up the next morning was so hard. I was in Fabian's room with his arm around my waist. I could get out just by moving his arm but I was too comfortable. Suddenly, I remembered Matthew.

I laid there, listening to Fabian's deep breathing, and racked my brain for possible answers. How could he do something like this to me? Why did I let him?! I moved Fabian's arm and hopped out of his bed. I just walked down the stairs today and Gran noticed. Crap.

"Nina, honey, are you ok?" I looked up at my Gran and took a deep breath.

"Gran, we need to talk!" It happened. I told my Gran everything that had happened with Matthew. I was still bawling when I felt someone come behind me and wrap me in their arms. They lifted me up into their arms and sat me down onto their lap.

"It's alright Love. It's ok." It just felt so natural to be in his arms. Like it is where I was always supposed to be. They just felt so safe and secure. As long as he was with me, I felt like nothing could hurt me. Especially not Matthew.

- That Night -

I was sitting with Fabian on the couch watching 'The Lucky One' when all of a sudden I got a text message from an unknown number. I unlocked my cell phone by typing in 0824 and looked at the screen. I instantly dropped the phone and wasn't able to breathe. I took another look at my phone which now laid on the ground.

'Having fun watching Zac Efron run around with no shirt on? Have fun with your little 'boyfriend' while it lasts. I will be back for you!'

Alright. There you go. I am getting a little writers block so help me out here! Thanks! Sorry that it is so short.


	7. Important Please Read!

Hey guys. A little help please. I'm sorry that this is not a chapter. I have really bad writers block. I need suggestions! Until then, check out my new story 'Don't Laugh At Me!'


End file.
